


I Want You to go to California for Yourself

by thnksfrthwilliam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, College, Harvard University, High School, M/M, Stanford University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has plans for college. Gabriel's not so sure he's ready for such a big change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You to go to California for Yourself

Sam had his heart set on Harvard, ever since he first understood the concept of college; it was a way to get out of 'Bumfuck of Nowhere, Kansas' and the school itself was as prestigious as it got. Gabriel didn't understand why he'd want to go so far away to a place full of stuck-up rich kids ( _That's not how it actually is, Gabe, stop being an ass_ ), but as in any endeavor that Sam undertook, Gabriel would support his best friend. The older boy himself was going to trek out to California to pursue a job offer once Sam headed off to college; there would be nothing left in Kansas to make him stay after Sam was gone. 

Sam rushed to the mailbox every day when he got home from school, flipping through the pile of catalogues and bills, hoping to find a large envelope with the Harvard crimson emblem imprinted on it. Gabe admired his enthusiasm, if not necessarily the goal he was so enthusiastic about.

Gabriel came over one day in mid-March, laying himself across the less than pristine plaid couch, legs in Sam's lap. Sam was as anxious as ever – with each passing day he just got more worried that he wouldn’t get in.

"They probably decided not to send your letter because you're just too damn eager- they can't have any overgrown puppies at Hahvahd, that would ruin their credibility," Gabriel commented with a smirk and an over exaggerated Boston accent.

"Shut up, Gabe," Sam replied, smacking Gabe's leg.

"Ouch- you're too strong for your own good, Sammy."

Sam had the decency to blush a little. "Sorry."

"Calm down, kiddo. You're the smartest guy I know, you'll be fine," he grinned, hopping up off the couch to pop in a movie. "Let's just watch some stupid comedy and relax, okay?"

Sam nodded, sighing and trying to smile a bit. Gabriel smiled and grabbed the first comedy he saw on the shelf, putting the DVD in the player. He sat back down, spreading himself out over the couch again. Sam rested a hand on Gabe’s leg, his thumb briefly brushing the bare skin of Gabriel’s ankle where his jeans had ridden up. Gabriel stifled a soft gasp, focusing his attention on the movie and trying to ignore the warmth of Sam’s hand on him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Sam did get his letter, at the end of March, he actually screamed. Gabriel mocked him for it, but hugged him in congratulations just the same. Sam was too excited to notice the lack of genuine enthusiasm on Gabe's part. Now that it had all sunk in, that Sam would really be gone come fall, Gabe was starting to freak out a little. His best friend (who he had been harboring a sorta secret crush on for most of his life, but he would never admit it) would be gone to New England and Gabriel himself would be all the way across the country in California. It took three weeks of Sam gushing about Harvard for him realize that Gabriel wasn't excited about it at all.

"You don't want me to go to Harvard, do you Gabe?"

"No- no, of course I want you to go. It's your dream school, kiddo," he forced a smile, patting his shoulder.

"There's always Stanford, Gabe- I could go there. It would be closer to you and it's just as good a school..."

"Do you actually want to go there, Sammy? I want you to go to California for yourself- not for me."

Sam shrugged a little. "It's not my first choice, but I would go to be closer to you- a whole country between us is an awful lot..."

Gabe stood on his tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"Go to Harvard, Sammy. We can always see each other during breaks," he smiled a little.

Sam hugged him, picking him up in the process. "You'll call me while I'm away?"

"You're choking me, Sam," he chuckled. "Of course I'll call you. I might even send you a care package or two."

"You'll probably just send me things to embarrass me in front of my roommates."

Gabe smirked. "Of course, but you love me."

Sam put him down on his feet. "I do. You're my best friend, Gabe."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam left for Cambridge, Massachusetts in August. Gabe called him at least once a week from California; he sent him care packages once a semester that usually didn't even have 10 inch hot pink dildos and tons of glitter in them (it was only twice).

Gabe didn't admit his crush, but it turned out he didn't have to. When Sam came to visit him in California over the summer the younger man kissed him.

"I- I think I'm in love in with you, Gabe," he murmured against his lips.

"I  _know_  I'm in love with you, kiddo," Gabe replied with a grin, kissing him back. "Have been for a while."

Sam’s eyes widened and his lips quirked up into a smile as he processed what Gabriel just said. He replied with another kiss, tugging Gabe to the couch in his apartment. And the rest, as they say, is history.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more of this AU if anyone is interested. Title taken from the song California by Delta Spirit


End file.
